First Impressions
by Wings Of Sanguine
Summary: Wanting to make new friends, Anna subjects Elsa to conversing with a certain Sergeant and handyman. Little did she know that it would turn into an all-out squabble! One-shot. (DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FROZEN OR WRECK-IT-RALPH OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS!)


Being the new game, it was difficult to fit in, Anna knew that. So of course, when she and seen Calhoun and Felix walking along through Game Central Station, she had begged Elsa to approach them with her, introduce themselves. Heels clicking against the tiled floor, Anna dragged her sister over to them, much to her dismay.

"Anna, there isn't a need to bother anyone," Elsa groaned. Anna rolled her eyes. Elsa was always such a party pooper. _Besides_, Anna thought, _she needs to make new friends!_ They were closer to them now, at least a foot away. Anna almost laughed- the woman was at least three feet taller than her male companion!

"Come on, Elsa!" Anna prompted, "besides, I don't want to just hang out with you!" Now it was Elsa's turn to roll her eyes.

"You don't have just me!" Elsa scoffed, "there' Olaf! And what about Marshmallow?!"

"Snowmen don't count. I want to hang out with real people, not just your creations!" Anna whined, surprising the man. The woman looked absolutely bored, placing a hand on her hip. Anna smiled at them, hoping they weren't going to ignore her like Sonic had earlier.

"Hi!" she said cheerfully, and she could already feel her face turning red.

"Well howdy there, neighbor!" the man greeted her. He put on an awkward smile, and Anna saw him glance up at the woman for help. Sighing, the woman grumbled, "Alright, civilian, state your business."

"Tamora!" the man gasped in alarm, the woman- Tamora Calhoun- grinning.

"I'm just kidding, Short Stack," she said affectionately, "lighten up!" Elsa exchanged a glance with Anna- what was going on?!

"What Tammy means to say is, what brings you here?" the man said, clasping his yellow gloved hands in front of him. Anna cleared her throat, letting go of Elsa's hand to cough into her fist.

"I'm Anna, and this is my sister Elsa-" she began, but Elsa sent her a glare, grabbing ghee hand to start walking away.

"- And we were just leaving," Elsa said pointedly, "so sorry for bothering you." The couple watched as Elsa hitched up the skirt of her dress- a slim fitting piece, with a gorgeous cape trailing behind her- to pull her sister away towards a different outlet to what game, they didn't know.

"Wait a second, young lady!" Calhoun called after them, making the two sisters freeze. Turning, Anna gulped, Elsa straightening herself up to her full height, which even in her heels, was not much. Calhoun had Felix's hand clutched in hers- Are they together? Anan thought- and she nearly threw him at them, widening her stance.

"State your names," Calhoun demanded, making Anna jump.

"P=Princess Anna o-o-o-of Arend-delle!" Anna managed to squeak out. Elsa merely blew a raspberry at her sister- what was so scary about this woman anyway? Elsa looked her up and down, noting the black suit of armor, a - _Is it a gun?_ Elsa thought, staring at the piece strapped to her leg. Felix tugged at Calhoun's pant leg, too shot tot reach her hand.

"Tamora, I think you should just-"

"No, Felix!" Calhoun cut him off, "I am a Sergeant! In my game I have but the highest respect from my troops and I don't expect any less outside the game!" Felix raised his hands in defense, sending an apologetic look to Anna, show as now quivering at the prospect of Tamora's game. _Her game must be pretty tough, if she acts like this in and outside of it_, the princess thought. A sudden thought struck her- what exactly was a Sergeant? Was it like a Queen?

"Um, if you don't mind me asking," Anna piped up, "what exactly is a Seargent?" Tamora widened her blue eyes- if this girl didn't know what a sear gent as, then she must be extremely new.

"Excuse me?!" she exclaimed, "what do you mean you don't know what a seargent is?!" Anna laughed uncomfortably, a sheepish grin tugging on her lips.

"Wel, y' see, where Elsa and I are from-"

"Anna!" Elsa snapped, and Anna clamped her mouth shut. Turning to Felix and Calhoun, she sighed, "I apologize for my sister's manners-" Tamora laughed, narrowing her eyes at the woman, looking her up and down. She had to admit, Elsa had a sense of authority about her, wight eh way she held her head high- probably to showcase the long braid that hung over her shoulder, bangs that had been licked back to look like flames.

"Well, Energizer Bunny has better manners than you, i can tell you that!" Calhoun hissed, then pointing to Felix, "now apologize to my husband now." Elsa's eyes nearly bugged out of her skull- the shorty was her husband?! After a few seconds, Elsa blinked with realization of what was going on, reverting back to a cold icy glare. Anna shifted uncomfortable, exchanging a look with Feli, who was now rocking bad and forth on his heels.

"Tamora, it isn't really necessary-"

"You're right- Felix, was it?" Elsa inquired. Felix nodded.

"Well, Felix," Elsa continued, "if your wife says you need an apology from me, I'll have to accept, since she has such a high position in her game-"

"Elsa!" Anna warned, her voice coming out to be a whine. Tamora nodded in agreement.

"Yes, Elsa-"

"Sergeant Calhoun," Elsa interrupted, "I advise you not to interrupt me when I'm speaking with civilians. Please do remember that next time."

"Next time?!" Tamora was nearly bellowing, she was so re din the face, "Honey, there won't be a next time!" Even as she said this, Calhoun had to admit- this Elsa woman was pretty good competition, all the right amounts of snarky and authoritative.

"If you want to survive for your next game, there will be," Elsa shot back, cross in ghee arms. Sequins on her bodice glittered under the lights. Anna moaned- why were the two of them being so difficult?!"

"Elsa!" Anna companied, "I just wanted to make new friends!"

"Anna, you have Marshmallow and Olaf!" Elsa said.

"But they aren't people!" Anna retorted, "they are made of snow!"

"And?"

As the sisters fought, they ignored Felix and Calhoun, going on about snow and true love and chocolate and things that were, quite frankly, unnecessary in Felix and Calhoun's games (f that was what they were talking about, anyway).

"Alright!" Calhoun yelled, making the sister's stop in there tracks, "we get it!"

"Really?!" Anna squealed, clapping ghee hands excitedly. Tamora sighed- this girl was going to get on her nerves, she just knew it.

"Yeah, really," Tamora said gruffly. Elsa grinned, lifting her chin in triumph.

"Well, then you won't mind asking?" she said, Felix shrugged.

"Asking about what, if I may ask?" he replied, "I mean, all we know is that you guys just got plugged in!" Anna nodded exuberantly, swaying side to side.

"Well, I was just wondering, since your wife here was so quick to boast about her position, I thought you might want to know mine? After all, you know my sister is a princess."

"Alright, pussy willow, she's a princess, so what?" Tamora chimed in, "you were still rude." Elsa glared at her, raising a hand. Felix stared in confusion as she began to wiggle her fingers, gasping as white and blue lights began to form at her fingertips. Anna groaned, slapping her hands against her forehead.

"Here we go again…" she trailed off with disappointment.

"What the heck?!" Tamora cried, her hand instinctively drawn to her gun, fingers at the ready to pull it out, "I don't know what you're doing-"

"I was programmed with it, Sergeant Calhoun," Elsa said haughtily, and Felix gasped as small snowflakes suddenly burst from her palm, hovering in mid-air, "it's part of my game."

"Oh my land….." Felix said with surprise, "Tamora, we should-"

"Elsa, that's enough, please!" Anna pleaded, "obviously this was not a good idea- let's just go-" As Elsa was twiddle ghee fingers, Anna went to grab her arm, fingers grazing the sheer sleeve of her dress. Elsa's skin tingled at the touch, and Tamora noticed a flicker of fear in the woman's icy blue eyes. What the….. she let her thoughts trail as Elsa suddenly closed her palm, hunching her shoulders slightly. This, she knew, was not a result of calling Elsa a 'pussy willow'- she realized that it was possibly how whew as programmed. Feeling the heat rise to her face, Tamora cleared her throat, letting go of her gun.

"Excuse me, Elsa-" she began.

"Queen Elsa, Sergeant Calhoun," Elsa said coldly, making Felix and Anna jump.

"Right," she said, lowering ghee voice, "if I may, I think I should apologize-"

"Great! Everything is all hunky-dory, right?" Anna chimed in hopefully. Ever since they and started trying to one-up each other, all the princess wanted to do was go back to their game, maybe go to Tapper's for some root beer.

Elsa ignored Anna, keeping her eyes trained on the woman standing in front of her- more so her piercing blue eyes. Where there had been a sort of nastiness in them before, it was now replaced by sympathy.

"No, it's my fault…. I was rude to your husband-"

"It's fine, Your Majesty-" Felix cut in.

"No, it isn't!" Elsa said pointedly, "even if I am a Queen there is no reason for me to have been so disgustingly vile to another person…" Elsa shuddered, biting her lip before turning to her sister, "Hey, Anna?"

"Yeah?" she said, raising an eyebrow in question.

"Wanna maybe go to Tapper's? We can cool down a bit after a drink," Elsa suggested. Anna shrugged. Calhoun opened her mouth to say something then shut it, sliding her gun back into its holster. Obviously, their little squabble had hit a nerve with the Queen. Twiddling his thumbs, Felix chimed in with, "Maybe we should all go to Tapper's, make amends ad start over." Anna broke into a grin, clapping her hands excitedly.

"Yes! Let's do that!" the princess agreed cheerfully as she looked from her sister to the Sergeant, who nodded in agreement. Waving a hand at her, Calhoun said, "Lead the way, Your Majesty."

As Felix looped his arm in Tamora's the short man winked at her, mouthing "Thank you." She winked back, yelping with surprise as Anna suddenly yanked on her arm. Elsa was being pulled along as well, her face turning slightly red.

"I say we have hot chocolate!" Anna announced, going towards Tapper's outlet. Blinking, Calhoun saw Ralph waiting by the entrance, large arms crossed, beefy hands tucked into fists. She turned to her husband, saying, "What's Stink brain doing here?" She noticed Elsa raise an eyebrow at her in wonder, then dart her blue eyes back in Ralph's direction.

"Wel, I invited him!" Felix said as Anna came to a stop at the outlet, letting go of Tamora and elsa's hands, "besides, he had heard about the new game and wanted to meet them-"

"You must be Ralph!" Anna nearly screeched as she jumped at the wrecker, who widened his brown eyes in surprise, "I'm Princess Anna of Arendelle!"

Ralph ran a hand through his spiky brown hair, and Tamora could see he was a tad uncomfortable with the girl's cheery nature. Coughing, Ralph replied with, "Wreck-It-Ralph, of, uh, Niceland?" Anna then pushed Elsa forward, much to her dismay. The Queen let out- was it a squeak? The gamers couldn't tell, the Queen's eyes flitting with nervousness.

"Uh, hi!" Elsa coughed, straightening her back as she tried once more to look high and mighty.

"…Hi," Ralph raised a hand in greeting, jaw having gone slack. As the princess talked with her sister and Ralph, Tamora exchanged a glance with Felix, who grabbed her hand and held it tight.

This was definitely going to be an interesting meeting, that was for sure.


End file.
